The Neuroscience Technical Support Group (NTSG), under the direction of D. Pate, provides a variety of services for the Institute. The role of the NTSG is: (1) to design and fabricate new instrumentation; (2) to repair and support the use of electronic and electromechanical equipment; (3) to support computer hardware and software; and (4) to provide support and servi9ce for the computer network.